Meteor
by Twarry Poight
Summary: I was falling. I never hit the bottom. I woke up, but I didn't want to. It has been four years since Edward left Bella and she has decided the pain is to much. How will she cope if she finds out he has been watching her all this time?


**Metor**

**By Twarry Poight**

**I don't own the characters they belong to Stephenie. **

I was falling. I never hit the bottom. I woke up, but I didn't want to. I rolled over wiping the cold sweat from my forehead. I was a mess. These nightmares have been occupying my every sleeping hour. Ever since…

No I wouldn't think of him. I had locked those thoughts away and thrown away the key. As if they never existed. But they had and there was no point in denying it any more. I was fighting an internal battle. Contradicting every single thought.

I turned the shower on hot so it was on the pinnacle of burning my skin. The hot water was relaxing, it didn't remind me of him. It's been one year. One year of absolute hell.

Edward had left, Charlie had a stroke and was in a home, Renne and Phil had flown to Switzerland on their romantic escapades, Jake had supposedly imprinted though Leah claims he's bluffing. And I had retreated to the most remote place in the world, New Zealand.

I was training to be a primary school teacher. I didn't really care for the job; it was just another way to pass the time, to distract me. My life was simple and boring, but that was how I liked it. Though it had all become too much. Even isolating myself from the rest of the world hadn't been enough. Everything reminded me of him.

My car purred through the streets turning up rainwater from the road. I waited at a traffic light but there was no need since no one else was around. I drove out of town and up onto the hills. Parking my car on the loose gravel at the side of the road I closed my eyes, calming myself and stepped out into the cool morning air.

I neared the edge of the cliff; with each step I drew another breath. I stood precariously at the edge gazing out over the plains. Then I saw what I had come for, the sun slowly peeking from above the horizon, lighting the world. With one final intake of air I stepped, letting go of everything except him. Edward.

I swooped like a swan out over the edge, and then almost comically I fell. The air rushing past me. My eyes were closed and I didn't falter from my spread position. I knew what I was doing. I knew I couldn't live another day. Without my soul. He was my soul.

I never reached the ground. Somehow I passed out before I did. Or maybe I had never been awake and any minute now I would wake up and everything would be as it had been. Monotonous hell. But I knew in my shattered heart that I wasn't. I was really falling and I wouldn't wake up when I hit the bottom.

Cold arms cradled me, once again. I knew finally where I belonged or maybe I'd always known. In his arms. The blackness loomed over me and I welcomed it. Letting it smother me in its warmth.

"Please. Bella, No!" I heard someone shout from above me. It sounded like Edward. " Bella, I love you please!" Who-ever this was sounded like they were in complete agony.

I didn't fight the blackness, rather I floated on it. It carried me up through the grays in suddenly it was white. I opened my eyes squinting at the harsh sunray's that beat down on me. I sat up looking around I was on a large flat rock at the bottom of the cliff. So I wasn't in heaven. Or maybe I was, for they're kneeling above me, sparkling in the morning sun was my soul, my savior, Edward.

I sat our slowly never breaking eye contact. His eyes were a dark gold and they dazzled me. I wanted to touch his lips to trace his face, entangle my fingers in his hair. Then I remembered where I was.

"Leave" I yelled. "Just leave and stop trying to save me, this is all your fault." I couldn't hold back the tears that slipped down my cheeks. "Save yourself the misery." I sobbed.

Instead of doing as I said, he did the opposite, picking me up in his arms and holding me to his chest. I breathed in his heavenly scent. I couldn't bring myself to tell him to go. I had waited for this moment for a whole year, but now he was here I wasn't sure I was ready.

Slowly breaking the embrace he leaned back staring into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Bella. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I thought you would move on." He choked on his own words. I pinched myself. This wasn't a dream it was real. It was too much and I closed my eyes falling back into the blackness.

**If you want mpre review otherwise i will leave it as a short passage.**


End file.
